Voicemail
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: Bakura thinks of new ideas for his cell phone's voicemail.../ONE-SHOT BakuraLynn/


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN** Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! I **DO**, however, own Haruno Lynn! **MY OC** and **MINE ONLY!**

A/N: This fic was inspired by a certain phone conversation with a certain someone (won't say who ^.~).

I also want to thank LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. If it wasn't for those awesome Bakura X Marik gay jokes, this fic couldn't have been created ^.~!

Voicemail

(Yami Bakura X Lynn Haruno)

"So, I've been trying to figure out what kind of message to leave on my voicemail."

Lynn's now annoyed hazel orbs floated up to her lover's brown eyes as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, Bakura." A slight growl escaped her throat. "You're thinking about _that_ when you're on top of me!"

The white haired thief smirked, chuckling softly, taking in the scene before him. His girlfriend was certainly right for the most part.

Below his eyes he took in her sweat coated bare body, her face pink going on a dark red like her hair, her breasts bouncy and tempting. His wet tongue flickered out and licked his lips, feeling his manhood, now currently deep within said redhead, harden as temptations flooded into his mind.

"Honestly." Lynn sighed again, running her hand through her damp hair. "Of all the times to be thinking about your stupid cell phone. If I would have known you were going to be distracted, I wouldn't have – ah!"

"What were you saying?" Bakura laughed as he pushed himself deeper into his woman, bracing himself with both of his arms on opposite sides of her body. "And while I may be thinking about my "stupid cell phone" as you so nicely put it, at least I can still multi-task." He smirked, wrapping one arm around her back and thrusting harder inside of her soaking wet core.

"B-Bastard…" Lynn managed to whisper out as her words turned into moans. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck, gripping his long white mane.

"But I'm _your_ bastard." Bakura grinned, loving the sounds that entered his ears. "Now, are you willing to listen to my ideas or do I have to pound them into you the hard way?" He smirked, loving his play on words as he saw a smile curl on Lynn's lips.

"If I do, will you shut up afterwards?"

"I can't promise anything." The thief replied, slowly pulling out before slamming back inside, Lynn's scream bouncing off the walls. He leaned down and crushed their lips together, his tongue roughly and passionately wrestling hers for dominance.

He swallowed her moans as he let his own slip, feeling her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders. His body shuddered; _god_, he loved it when she inflicted pain.

Trailing his lips down her neck, he heard his name whispered, making him chuckle as he bit down upon her own skin, leaving his mark for all the world to see. He knew he wasn't the only masochist around here.

One of his free hands slipped down her chest, sliding over a breast and massaged it gently yet roughly at the same time.

"Ba-…Bakura…" Lynn moaned in a whisper, a slight whimper slipping from her lips as her back arched, moving more into her lover's hand.

A chuckle came from the Thief King as he glanced over to the bedside table and quickly snatched his cell phone. Flipping it open, he went through the settings to the voicemail, clicking on record.

"Hello. This is Bakura. I'm currently busy at the moment but, depending who you are, leave your name and number and, _if_ I feel like it, I _might_ just call you back."

"Bakura!" Lynn yelled, catching her lover's attention. "Really!"

"What?" The white haired male questioned. "You want to be included, too?" Smirking, he stopped the recording, saved it, and optioned for a new one.

"That's not why I'm bitching!" The redhead groaned, trying to wiggle out from underneath the man who was starting to annoy her. Only, there was a slight problem with her not so possible escape.

Every time she moved, Bakura's erection only pressed in deeper, making her immediately stop and release a moan that wasn't voluntary.

"Careful what you do there, love." Said male laughed as he heard the beep to start recording. "Hello. This is Bakura…and Lynn." He grinned upon seeing her irritated expression. "She's currently underneath me and-…"

"Bakura!"

"Ugh, fine!" He stopped the recording and, just for the fun of it, saved it with the other one. "Geez, you're never happy with anything I do."

"I'm going to fucking pound you into the ground!" She threatened, her fists tightening without a second thought.

"Now, now, love," Chuckled Bakura as he slipped out his manhood from her core. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh yeah?" Lynn chuckled, licking her lips. "And why's that?"

Bakura didn't need to voice his answer. Instead, he let his actions speak for him. His erection, which was simply resting up against her, slammed back inside her as deeply as humanly possibly, ushering yet another scream from Lynn's healthy lungs.

"Does that answer your question?" He chuckled into her ear, letting his tongue tease by licking her earlobe.

"God, I hate you." She groaned out, her legs wrapping around his waist, pushing his body closer, begging for more.

"Glutton for punishment, are you?" Bakura smiled. His arms held her tightly against his own body and pulled her into his lap, their forehead's resting against each other.

Soft pants escaped her now dry lips as she ended up moaning out his name as he his thrust went upwards into her body.

"You said you would listen to my ideas, pet." Bakura chuckled, his hands sliding to her ass and forced her closer, her body then starting to bounce slowly.

"Don't call me pet." Lynn rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And I know what I said. I'm starting to regret it now." She laughed, feeling how hard he still was as she pushed herself up and down on his length. Her face turned a darker red as Bakura's name slipped out into the air.

God, he loved hearing his name over and over. His body shivered as he held her amazing body close, kissing her lips roughly and enjoying the taste that hit his tongue. Her long hair swayed with each movement, clinging to the sweat on her neck and back.

Getting yet another idea, Bakura flipped open his phone and went straight to the recording setting. "Hello. This is Bakura. I can't talk right now for I am currently busy coming to the realization that I am indeed straight."

Lynn's moans in the background were fact enough.

"If you are someone important calling me," He chuckled. "Then leave your name and number and I might call you back. However," His smirk widened. "If this is Marik, I only have one thing to say: stop calling me!"

Clicking his phone shut once more after saving that latest message, he tossed it aside, not caring where it landed, and forced Lynn down on the bed. Brown and hazel met as another kiss was shared, one that was soft yet passionate.

His thrusts continued, going as hard and fast as both of them wanted. Their moans and screams merged in the air as their final yells of ecstasy were shared with their climaxes.

After gazing into her eyes for a few moments, Bakura, catching his breath, slid out of the woman he loved and collapsed by her side, his arms staying around her and keeping her body close to his own.

"About time you paid attention to me." Lynn joked, cuddling into Bakura's embrace.

The white haired thief just laughed as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent of sex.

"Yes well, I had to do something to get you to be quiet so I could work."

Lynn gasped as she glanced over her shoulder to her boyfriend and lashed out her fist, connecting with his arm. "I'm going to go through with my threat if you continue to piss me off!"

Wincing slightly because of the pain going through his arm, Bakura just shrugged it off and turned his lover around, even as she protested.

"I'd like to see you try." He licked his lips and rolled on top of her, starting round two.

He didn't hear anymore protesting afterwards.

Meanwhile, on the floor his cell phone went off, the noise being drowned out by noises and screams. The caller ID flashed a certain number and name.

On the other end, a certain tan Egyptian named Marik fumed as he glared at his phone after listening to Bakura's latest message.

"Damnit, Bakura, I'm not gay!"

* * *

Oh Marik…you could have fooled us…XDD!

Please read and review! ^_^

This all came from the top of my head! I'm so proud of myself! –sniffles- LOL! I love my crack pairings ^.~


End file.
